


How It Is Now

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Maybe Jinder goes a little overboard, but deep down, Drew doesn't mind.





	

"Jinder, I'm not on bedrest, I just can't wrestle for a few weeks...Is this really necessary?"

Jinder fluffed another pillow before tossing it on the pile he'd stacked next to Drew on the couch.

"I just want you to be comfortable, okay?"

Drew caught Jinder's wrist before he could tuck yet another blanket around him. "J, stop. I'm fine, I'll be fine..."

Jinder carefully sat down next to Drew, trying his best not to cause any jarring movements. "I know you will," he said, watching as Drew sipped from the absolutely giant mug of tea he'd made him. "But..."

"But what?" Drew asked.

Jinder sighed, taking the mug from Drew and setting it down on the coffee table. He took Drew's hand in his and looked at him seriously. "You kinda scared me there."

"Oh, I've been hurt much worse," Drew said. "You and I both know that. Why is this time different?"

Jinder shrugged. "I--I dont know?"

Drew leaned a little to rest his head slightly against Jinder. "You don't? Remember how bad my wrist was?"

"Yes," Jinder said, nodding. "But, I don't know. Somehow this is... different?"

Drew squeezed Jinder's hand. "Aye, I think I know what it is," he said quietly. "Maybe it's because you weren't with me this time. Because someone hadta call you and tell you...that it, maybe?"

"...Maybe," Jinder said, swallowing hard. "But..."

"Oh, pet..."

"If I was there I could have helped you..."

"Jinder, love, stop. We fight our own battles at different places, it's just how it is now."

"I know," Jinder said. "But I'm still gonna worry."

Drew nodded. "Aye, and I can't stop you. But we get to be together _here_. And I kind of really love coming home to you..." he said softly.

"Oh Drew..." 

"And now I have an excuse to hang around here even more with _someone..._ " Drew said. "I think you know him?"

Jinder's worried face finally cracked into a smile. "Is it--"

"Yes, it's you!" Drew laughed. "And I'm not moving off this couch today, take that however you want."

"I was hoping you'd say that..." Jinder said.

Drew raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Yeah?"

"I have a whole queue on Netflix for us to watch!" Jinder said, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

"Oh no, not more bloody rom-coms!" Drew laughed, hiding his face behind one of the many nearby pillows.

"Uh, excuse you, these are all fine action movies!" Jinder said, scrolling through the list so Drew could look.

"Dirty Dancing?!" 

"I didn't say what kind of action..." Jinder replied with a wink.

Drew rolled his eyes lovingly. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> F-L-U-F-F!


End file.
